Esquivo
by Oonigiri
Summary: Huir por su propio infantil beneficio o alejarse antes de cruzar palabras por primera vez con él, no evitaría que Kushina se rehusara a darle a Minato lo que le debía.


**DISCLAIMER: **El manga de Naruto no me pertenece. Los personajes mencionados aquí tampoco D:

¡Quiero que Kishimoto nos de —así sea un poquitín— más sobre los padres de Naruto! Desde luego el siguiente es un escrito (de un solo capítulo) sobre ellos; Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Esquivo**

Hacia tres días no conocía el color rosado y ahora lo llevaba puesto.

Quizá era por culpa de fuerzas extrañas que gustaban de agobiar a las personas normales —hubiera preferido convertirse en escarabajo—. Pero buen, ella no era normal. Ella era muy niño. Y la fuerza extraña se llama Tsunade-no-sé-qué.

Se quejó consigo misma porque soltar una palabra —o soltar una palabrota, que era lo que realmente quería—, haría que la vieja quisquillosa amiga de su madre frunciera el ceño y permitir que floreciera tal gesto no era nada bueno. Para nada bueno… precisamente los tres días antes vio como peligraba la vida de un hombre de pelo muy blanco cuando éste hizo que Tsunade frunciera el ceño. Y aunque tal sujeto había osado mirar pervertidamente a su pelirroja madre, se apiadó de él y de su mejilla colorada debido al fuerte golpe que había llegado a velocidad sorprendente.

Suspiró. Hasta le había hecho gracia recordar lo sucedido con aquél señor de gran altura, pero regresó al pensamiento de que ya no tenía puesto su usual súper cómoda ropa holgada.

Hoy era un vestido, un tonto y más prensado vestido rosa que le hacía preguntarse si su madre y la mujer rubia no se habían dado cuenta de que su pelo era rojo y que por lo tanto parecía hallarse embutida en un empaque comercial de galletas de fresa. ¡Y todo por aquél que cumplía años!

Uzumaki Kushina le sacaría la lengua tan pronto le señalaran quién era.

Y lo hizo, pero al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta. No cuando Tsunade había señalado al chico estando aún lejos mientras un _"Saluda apropiadamente cuando te presentes y deséale un feliz cumpleaños, y más vale que lo hagas bien" _que le había sonado a orden de Tsunade llegó a su oído, y la pequeña Kushina, que había tratado encontrar un apoyo imposible de su madre, escuchó casi la misma frase de boca de ésta mientras le miraba a los ojos. Huyó entonces con la excusa de querer ir al baño antes de que le hubieran dicho que también debía besarle la mejilla al chico mientras le entregaba el regalo que en realidad ella quería quedarse…

-...*…..*…..*…..*…..-

Kushina vio por fin, muy al fondo de la gaveta y con bastante polvo encima, un juego de pequeños _kunais_ que supuestamente debió haber entregado algunos años atrás.

Intentó recordar si alguna vez los había usado de niña —tenían prácticamente nada de filo comparadas con sus actuales armas—, y al no encontrar algún recuerdo al respecto decidió que estaban perfectos. "Como nuevos".

Ahora no era culpa de Tsunade que volviera a asistir a un cumpleaños de Minato Namizake, sino que era obra y gracia del maestro de éste, Jiraiya-_sama —_como incomprensiblemente algunos le decían. Debería ser algo como _Ero-senin._

Así, dos horas después se colocaba al lado de la cabellera blanca que logró vislumbrar entre las personas del lugar, donde luego de que le partieran un buen pedazo de torta y le ofrecieran _ramen_ —el cuál había sido prometido por Jiraiya—, dejaría de tener su presencia de única chica de catorce años…

—¿Que no iban haber chicas? —preguntó ella jalando un poco el hombre de Jiraiya para que le pusiera atención. Según éste, el _pobre_ de Minato no era absolutamente bueno en establecer relaciones con el género femenino y tal fiesta iba a ser tan aburrida para Jiraiya por tal factor —que no vinieran ni madres, primas, hermanas o alguna sensei a acompañar a las chiquillas era horripilante—, que al menos prometiendo comida hizo venir a Kushina aunque ésta no tuviera ninguna hermana de senos grandes para traer.

Kushina claramente sólo se había quedado con la parte del "pobre de Minato" y había aceptado venir, pero…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Viejo, dijiste que era probable que no vendrían chicas y al menos querías que viniera una. Hasta he traído un regalo… ¡pero aquí hay un montón de _kunoichis_ y chicas normales! ¡Un montón! He contado como veinte…

—Bueno… —Comenzó a decir Jiraiya rascándose una mejilla con su dedo índice—. He logrado traer a unas cuantas más…

—Vuelvo a reiterar: de _entrada_ he contado como veinte… sin contar a sus madres, primas, herm-…

—Lo sé. —Le interrumpió Jiraiya mirándola con los mismos ojos afilados con los que Kushina también le miraba—. También les prometí cosas para que vinieran a pesar de que Minato no las invitó… aunque tú eres la única rara que aceptó por comida…

Ahí, Jiraiya ante la mirada de Kushina para que se explicara sí o sí, hizo una seña para que acercara su oído y escuchara el murmullo que él diría.

—Cuando me vieron despreciativamente al ofrecerles ramen, les terminé diciendo a cada una que recibirían un beso de Minato… y vaya que funcionó con las primeras que no me detuve hasta que cobré el raciocinio…

La cara de Kushina ante ello desde luego que no fue de apreciación, y tanto Jiraiya como un Minato que estaba a menos de veinte pasos para acercarse, escucharon el _"Entonces me voy a mi casa a cuidar mis plantas"_ pronunciado por la pelirroja…

-...*…..*…..*…..*…..-

Tenía diecisiete años y sus plantas muertas. Eso generalmente no debería tener mucha correlación, pero ahora de cierta forma sí cuando recordaba los dieciocho de _él_ y la matanza de las plantas de su balcón gracias a que Namikaze Minato no tuvo más de dónde agarrarse.

Hoy era otro cumpleaños del rubio, y como se sentía o aburrida en ellos o generalmente no invitada, había decidido haber hecho oídos sordos a tal fecha a pesar de estar escuchando de él desde sus ocho años y de haber estado conociéndolo considerablemente bien desde hacia dos. Pero parecía que no tener contacto mínimo con el rubio para esas fechas era imposible.

No iba a acusarle ni recriminarle que él mismo decidiera apartarse de la celebración que a muchos metros de allí le estaban celebrando, pero que dañara a los seres de sus plantas era un crimen.

—Lo siento, Kushina, fue sin querer. En serio. Lo siento mucho, yo claramente debí haber pensado mejor ese aterrizaje, o agarrado de otra cosa, quizá debí pensar no llegar tan abruptamente… es más, quizá no debí venir aquí —dijo con su varonil tono tratando de explicar cuando la seria mirada de la pelirroja se reposó sobre él.

¿Habrían llegado muchas personas a decirle feliz cumpleaños? Ni porque estuviera tan bueno… aunque en realidad _sí_. Bien, por los Cielos, sí estaba muy bueno. Quizá antes había llegado a pensar que por eso Minato era un total engreído, pero entonces a los quince le vio ayudándole al Tercero con una sonrisa de dioses y su cabeza extrañamente preguntó si acaso era más bonito que ella.

—Ya, está bien.

Y aunque no quiso sonreírle al muchacho que tan _fácilmente_ le estaba haciendo olvidar el tema de las plantas —aunque ya vería próximamente cómo cobrarle—, sí vio como Minato de la pésima y peligrosa posición en que estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo por fuera del bacón, pasó a posarse con verdadera gracia sobre la baranda metálica. Con el sol resplandeciendo todo su rubio cabello y esa sonrisa tan perfecta de él, Kushina casi dejaba trasfigurar su rostro en uno de embobamiento ante la figura del rubio.

—¿Sabes? Tengo un regalo allí… —mencionó ella mientras, sin dejar de mirarle, señaló hacía el interior de lo que era su casa.

—¿Vas a darme algo? —preguntó él sin siquiera apartar sus ojos de los hipnotizadores claros de ella, a pesar de sus deseos de desviar la mirada para rectificar que ella realmente tenía su brazo estirado indicando una dirección. Aunque se mantuvo sereno levantando una ceja únicamente para picarle un poco a ella.

Entonces Kushina dio media vuelta indicándole que le siguiera y volvió a mirarle.

—Sólo un regalo… está viejo, oxidado y quizá es algo que realmente ya no sea útil, pero te lo he estado debiendo. Es un pequeño equipo de _kunais_, ¿vale?

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó con fingido reproche y cierto tono de burla propio de él. Sintiéndose más seguro de estar en ese lugar, y alejando la idea que muchos tenían que por estar allí significaba estar en un territorio enemigo por las auras de la chica, Minato pisó el mismo cemento que pisaba ella.

—¿Qué más si no? —Regresó Kushina la respuesta con otra pregunta—. Si quieres algo mejor, deberías pensar desde ya cómo ganarlo. Los cumpleaños no me son excusa alguna. Le doy de comer a quién me da de comer.

Y entonces ella sacó la lengua como había intentado de niña y esta vez Minato sí la vio.

No sólo por fin le entregaría al homenajeado su regalo, sino que ya no habría ni Tsunade que le obligara a ponerse ropa fea, ni Jiraiya que invitara a personas innecesarias. Minato sin tantas distracciones era mejor que un regalo infantil que se envejeciera o un plato de _ramen _con el cual ser sobornada. Quedarse junto a Minato no era cosa de la cual arrepentirse; la vida se sentía mucho mejor cuando éste le sonreía justo como ahora.

¡Oh!, quizá también le debía un beso en la mejilla…

* * *

¡Fin!

Gracias si han leído hasta aquí, o hasta la primera frase... ¡no importa! (: Que se hace con todo el gusto. ¿Qué si no? Igual, si tengo alguna falla o cualquier cosa que contar me gustaría que me lo hagaís saber. Por review o clave Morse, no importa tampoco xD


End file.
